Esencia
by KakaIru
Summary: Le vio una vez y lo creyó perdido, pero ahora que volvió a su vida no lo dejará escapar. "Puedes entrar a mi vida, Lee, y quedarte si así quieres". KankuroLee. AU. CrackFic! Inaugurando sección! XD


**Título:** Esencia

**Autor:** KakaIru

**Resumen: **Cinco años no son nada. Cinco años no pueden cambiar un corazón. Le vio una vez y lo creyó perdido, pero ahora vuelve a su vida y no lo dejará escapar. De todas las formas habidas y por haber tratará de hacerle entender que... "Puedes entrar a mi vida, Lee, y quedarte en ella si quieres." KankuLee. CrackFic. AU.

**Capítulos:** 2

**Advertencia: **AU. Romance. Drama

**Estado: **Incompleto.

* * *

**I. Sueños.**

_"La primera vez que le vi, recuerdo, fue como si un rayo de luz golpeara mi cabeza. Fue una tarde nublada y yo corría tratando de escapar de casa. Sin darme cuenta pasaba por uno de los callejones de las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad, y entonces le vi... Fue un accidente, casi un error, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en su figura delgada y atlética, mi corazón quedó prendado de él, de su belleza. La forma en la que se movía era fascinante, como si danzara, daba puños y patadas con la gracia de un bailarín y reducía a sus oponentes en fracciones de segundo. Su forma de pelear me cautivó, pero más que eso lo hicieron sus ojos grandes y negros, brillantes, y la majestuosidad de su cuerpo se encargó de subyugar mi espíritu. Él era la cosa más hermosa que yo hubiese visto en toda mi vida..."_

_"A partir de esa tarde no dejé de pensar en él, día y noche, a cada momento. E inmediatamente después me di cuenta de que... estaba enamorado. Me había enamorado del ser más bello sobre la tierra. Un guerrero nato de deliciosas facciones y movimientos fluidos como el agua. Y a pesar del momento de violencia en que le había visto, él era como un ángel para mí."_

Alzó los ojos ojos con aburrimiento. Nuevamente un día más en su aburrida escuela, con sus aburridos profesores y su absolutamente aburrida vida. Suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en los jardines de la institución. De nueva cuenta había recordado aquel suceso, aquel incidente hacía exactamente cinco años. Aquel chico se había convertido en el chico de sus sueños, no había podido olvidarlo. Su corazón aún palpitaba con violencia cuando le recordaba, y sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse al pensar en su cremosa piel sudorosa brillante a causa del sol.

Y es que era tan hermoso... Más hermoso de lo que hubiese visto él en toda su corta existencia. Pero nunca más le había vuelto a ver, nunca después de ese día. Pero el recuerdo se mantenía tan fresco en su mente y la materia de sus sueños no hacía mucho para ayudarlo, que se encontraba a sí mismo soñando despierto, conteniendo las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos en busca de que ese hermoso ángel de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos profundos como el espacio calmara los descarriados latidos de su anhelante corazón.

Volvió a suspirar.

-No está aquí...- murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que sonaba la campana que daba la pauta para el inicio de clases.

_"Durante años había guardado la esperanza de volverlo a ver. De toparme, por accidente, con esos gigantescos ojos negros, con esa sonrisa que derritió mi corazón, con su figura ataviada en aquella ropa entallada que no hacía sino excitar mi imaginación. Era tan perfecto... como un dios sobre la tierra..."_

El maestro de turno entró en el salón de clases y pidió a todos los estudiantes que guardaran silencio. Él siguió con la vista perdida en algún lugar lejano, allí a donde se iban a descansar sus pensamientos. Aburrido, sólo quería que terminara. Cálculo, matemáticas, problemas incomprensibles que escapaban a su entendimiento, bostezar, fingir que presta atención, anhelar la huida de clases, y pensar en él, nuevamente, hasta morderse los labios con fuerza y repetirse una y otra vez que es una tontería. Pero lo ama y lo anhela y lo piensa con despierta imaginación...

_"Tendrá una voz hermosa... Y hermosas maneras... Será delicado como una chica o rudo como un chico. Golpea muy bien, tienes buenos reflejos, su cuerpo es flexible como la goma, y cuando se mueve es absolutamente impresionante. Su fuerza es impactante y la ferocidad de sus pensamientos es inconcebible. El fuego en su mirada es abrasador, la sola silueta de su alma es más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Es simplemente..."_

Sonríe de nueva cuenta.

Las Matemáticas no son lo suyo, tal vez el Arte o la Gramática, porque cuando piensa en él sólo poesía acude a sus labios y a su mente. Un sufrimiento poético.

_"Es simplemente..."_

Trata de encontrar la palabra adecuada. La lejana voz del profesor intenta distraerlo, pero él continúa con el ceño fruncido tratando de alcanzar la definición correcta. Algunos murmullos acuden a su mente. Algo pasa a su alrededor a pesar de que no sabe qué. Algo importante o más o menos importante. Noticias, algo pasa, alguien nuevo, alguien llega... Un chico, un nombre... Rock... Pero él no presta atención, él sólo batalla para encontrar esa palabra y lograr definir al chico de sus sueños...

_"Es..."_

El ruido aumenta. El profesor se aclara la garganta. Él continúa ensimismado, casi, tan cerca, está a punto de encontrar... palabra, adjetivo... Concentración... Rock Lee... Tan cerca... Chico nuevo... Rock... Un asiento para el chico nuevo... Lee... Casi, tan cerca esta vez... Alza la mirada de pronto. Y sus ojos se abren como platos.

_"Perfecto."_

¡Bingo¡Esa es la palabra! Esperen¡no! No es solo eso... Es perfecto... Es más que perfecto...

_"Es él."_

Su corazón palpita con violencia, su respiración se torna errática. Palabras, deseos, miradas.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee- dice el chico nuevo en un tono de voz parecido a un coro de ángeles. Y para él es... Es exactamente eso. ¡Porque es él! Ese es el chico que había buscado durante todo ese tiempo. Son esos mismos ojos negros, gigantescos, hipnotizantes, lagunas enormes y profundas que danzan desesperadamente en un mar lleno de confusión. Y desea, por momentos, ahogarse en ese mar y llenarse de él.

Pequeñas sorpresas de la vida...

¡Es aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba...!

El uniforme apenas puede contener su exótica su belleza, sus rasgos, las formas de su cuerpo.

Traga saliva con dificultad. Respirar se torna tan difícil teniéndole tan cerca. ¡Es él! Y aún no puede creerlo, aún trata de despertar de ese sueño que no es. Porque está ahí, invisible ante los demás pero completamente visible para él, esos sentimientos que guardaba en su pecho. Nerviosismo. Piensa en él, se muerde los labios con más fuerza y sonríe.

Le observa caminar. _Bella forma de moverse..._ Es una criatura fascinante. Su vista se pierde en los puños vendados, en la débil aunque siempre presente sonrisa, labios sedosos y suaves, pestañea y es hermoso. Está alucinando ya. Pero sonríe.

Rock Lee...

_"El nombre de mi ángel... El nombre de mi Dios..."_

Es mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Rock Lee se sienta en el otro extremo del salón de clases y su vista se posa en el pizarrón que poco a poco comienza a llenarse de cifras indescifrables. Y él no puede hacer más que mirarlo fijamente, perderse en su hermoso perfil...

Es una suerte que todos estén concentrados en sus ejercicios, así no son capaces de darse cuenta de todos aquellos deseos que él siente, que escapan de su dominio.

_"Mírame."_

Las horas pasan. Su mente viaja entre Geografía e Historia, fechas sin sentido, lugares desconocidos. Perderse en esos mares tempestuosos es mucho mejor que aprender sobre la Guerra Fría.

Y piensa en él. Es lo único que puede hacer. Mirar, pensar, anhelar...

Sonrió con algo de ironía al tiempo que sus ojos se despegaron, por vez primera, de la figura que tanto llamaba su atención. Sus ojos se posaron en su cuaderno de clases y, con sumo desinterés, cayó en cuenta de que ese día no había copiado ninguna de las clases.

_"Bastante mal"_, pensó de forma agria, _"Si repruebo una vez más Temari me matará..."_

Cerró el pequeño cuaderno y sus ojos buscaron de nueva cuenta a aquel chico que tanto amaba. Con suma decepción se encontró en un salón de clases vacío, silencioso, sin _él._

Con algo de pereza acomodó dentro de su bolso todos los libros y con paso inseguro salió del salón de clases.

Esa tarde la escuela parecía diferente. Los alumnos que caminaban a su lado eran como fantasmas. ¿Se debía esto a la presencia de Lee? Pensó en ello una y otra vez pero, nuevamente, él siempre había pensado en los demás como meros fantasmas, esencias que pasaban a su lado y desaparecían tras alguna puerta entreabierta.

¿Anormal quizás?

Soltó un suspiro al llegar a la entrada principal.

Alzó la vista al cielo.

_"Hoy llueve..."_

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían a una velocidad atronadora, el cielo entero adoptaba por momentos una tonalidad gris y escalofriante. El frío del ambiente le dio una buena calada a sus huesos. Era una suerte que Temari fuese tan precavida, sí, y que escuchara todas las mañanas el reporte del tiempo, así que no se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando tomó de forma descuidada la sombrilla que su hermana le diera esa mañana.

Las mujeres... siempre tan previsivas... Temari... siempre tan precavida...

A punto de salir del edificio bajo la cómoda seguridad de su sombrilla sus ojos vagaron hasta una de las esquinas de la salida que no había notado. Alguien. Era alguien, y no hicieron falta dos vistazos para que él comprendiera de quién se trataba y se acercara con paso vacilante y el corazón palpitando de forma descontrolada. Casi tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los pulmones tenían una función. Respirar era tan difícil... tan infructuoso... tan...

-¿No tienes una sombrilla?- preguntó una vez estuvo a su altura.

Los ojos de Lee se posaron en él y había en esta mirada algo diferente, algo que no podía calibrar a simple vista. Era algo como... oscuridad, pero no debido al color azabache de su mirada sino a algo más. El ceño de Lee se frunció y él temió haber hecho algo malo.

Pero sólo había preguntado...

¿Habría acaso utilizado las palabras incorrectas?

-No- respondió Lee de forma un tanto áspera, y se notaba a simple vista que se encontraba también algo nervioso, pero no por las mismas razones que él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Frío, ambiente, temperatura... Algo hacía falta. Hacía falta contacto, palabras cálidas, sonrisa. _Su_ sonrisa. Se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando una pequeña curvatura de labios que nunca apareció. Algo pasaba... algo que no entendía...

-Si quieres podemos compartir la mía- ofreció con su semblante más amable y su voz más suave.

Los ojos de Lee se enfocaron en él. Lo miraron con determinación, como si lo estudiaran. Sus labios se movieron pero de ellos no brotó sonido alguno. Pensaba... algo importante. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se sumergió en su mente. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo y, esta vez, tenía un semblante molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con cierta rudeza que tomó al otro chico desprevenido.

_"Es explosivo..."_

-Sólo quería... _"hablarte"_... ayudarte... _"verte"._.. podemos irnos juntos... _"tocarte"_... si no te molesta..._ "sentirte"_- sonrió una vez más, camuflando a la perfección sus verdaderas intenciones. Bendita capacidad de pensamiento que le permitía discernir entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía.

En cambio, el rostro de incredulidad de Lee no pasó desapercibido para él. Había algo tras esa mirada y, ese algo, no era más que 'desconfianza'. Él sintió de pronto ese enorme nerviosismo que lo atacaba sin misericordia, casi se vio a sí mismo suplicando con la mirada.

_"Di que sí..."_

Tal vez fue cosa del destino, o los dioses, o tal véz él tenía un poder de convencimiento insuperable, pero tras un prolongado silencio Lee soltó un suspiro de resignación. Pero no estaba aceptando, estaba... pensando. Era más que obvio que no pretendía aceptar su ayuda así como así.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz baja casi opacada por la lluvia.

_"Porque te amo, te he amado siempre, desde hace tanto tiempo te he deseado con tantas fuerzas que creí enloquecer. Pero ahora estás ante mí y no puedo sino tratar de estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible. Eres tan..."_

-No querría que te enfermaras en tu primer día- dijo en cambio de lo que había pensado con anterioridad, mostrando una sonrisa egocéntrica y extrañamente amable, casi gentil pero que no dejaba de lado su arrogancia natural. Simplemente no podía ser de otra forma.

_"Por favor, acepta, por favor..."_

Lee volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamientos y, pasados unos segundos, respondió:

-Está bien- y esta respuesta casi hizo saltar el corazón del otro, y estuvo tentado a preguntar '¿De veras¿Lo dices en serio?', pero eso hubiese sido demasiado estúpido incluso para sus propios estándares. En cambio de preguntar como idiota sólo abrió la sombrilla e hizo espacio para Lee quien, aún un poco receloso, le hizo compañía.

Y ambos echaron a andar.

El camino lejos de la escuela fue la cosa más maravillosa para él. Porque le tenía tan cerca; prácticamente sus hombros chocaban, y la respiración de Lee era casi hipnotizante.

_"Y huele tan bien... ¿Lavanda? Dios, su piel parece brillar. La oscuridad del entorno no hace sino hacerle relucir. Es como si lo hubiesen sacado de un sueño. Un sueño bastante húmedo, literalmente... Pero nunca pensé en tenerlo tan cerca. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera pensé en volverlo a ver. Pero aquí está, caminando a mi lado, 'tocándome', hablándome... Un segundo¿hablándome?"_

Justo hasta ese instante él cayó en cuenta de que Lee llevaba ya un rato hablando y en ese instante le miraba con algo parecido a la confusión.

_"Tiene unos labios hermosos... apuesto a que deben sentirse tan suaves como la seda..."_

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- preguntó Lee cargado de paciencia. Él no tuvo más remedio que negar, pensando tal vez que Lee se ofendería y se marcharía, pero el otro simplemente soltó un suspiro y repitió lentamente sus palabras.

-Estaba disculpándome, de hecho, y dándote las gracias...- al decir esto un pequeño rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Lee dándole una apariencia adorable, tan tierna.

_"Es precioso."_

-No tienes nada que agradecer- respondió él tratando de no mirarle demasiado fijamente, manteniendo al margen sus atormentados sentimientos hacia ese chico. ¡Demonios! Lo acababa de conocer, por más que quisiera no podía lanzarse contra sus labios como un poseso.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que yo...- Lee se mordió los labios en un gesto de nerviosismo y él pensó que su autocontrol decaería de un momento a otro. Besar, labios, sonrojo, nervios, hermoso... ¡Basta! Él tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ¡ya!- No estoy acostumbrado a que sean tan gentiles conmigo- estas palabras, sin embargo, captaron su atención rápidamente-. Es decir...- tragó saliva con dificultad- Normalmente las personas se burlan de mí, de mi aspecto, nunca son tan amables como tú...

Un corto silencio se instaló de repente.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían detenido.

¿Burlándose¿Quién se atrevería a burlarse¡No había nada de lo cual burlarse¡Si Lee era prácticamente perfecto! En todos los sentidos. Un cuerpo ejercitado a la vista, un rostro hermoso, un sonrojo enternecedor, unos ojos maravillosamente grandes, y podía seguir y seguir hasta no detenerse nunca...

-Lo siento, estaba siendo rudo contigo y tú estabas siendo tan gentil- continuó Lee ajeno a los pensamientos del otro.

Y dijo más cosas, pero no había cabida en la mente del otro que no fuese la pasada afirmación.

-¿Por qué su burlarían de ti?- preguntó finalmente una vez Lee hubo dejado de hablar.

El chico nuevo le miró de forma inquisitiva, como aquella primera vez, buscando el indicio de alguna mentira o alguna burla, y sin embargo no encontró sino sinceridad, verdadera curiosidad. No mentía, realmente deseaba saber por qué podría alguien burlarse de él.

-Soy anormal- respondió Lee.

Él abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa. ¡Anormal! Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios antes de pensar con claridad. El rostro de Lee se coloreó esta vez de vergüenza.

-¿Anormal?- preguntó una vez la risa lo hubo abandonado; Lee asintió con el ceño fruncido y augurando una fatal respuesta en caso de que las palabras siguientes representaran una burla o una ofensa; pero él no iba a ofenderlo¿cómo se le ocurría siquiera imaginar tal cosa?- Lo siento- dijo mostrando una sonrisa afable-, pero la primera vez que te vi me pareciste cualquier cosa menos anormal.

Ante estas palabras el rostro de Lee mostró una mueca confusa y a la vez curiosa.

-¿Qué impresión te di?- preguntó en un tono casi infantil.

_"La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras Dios"_, hubiese querido decir, pero simplemente hubiese sonado demasiado... escalofriante.

-Cuando te vi pensé que...- hizo una pequeña pausa- pensé que eras malo para las matemáticas.

Ante esta respuesta Lee no pudo sino soltar una carcajada. Él también terminó riendo ante el comentario.

-En eso tienes razón... ehm...

Justo hasta ese instante ambos notaron que no sabían siquiera sus nombres.

-Kankuro- se apresuró a decir-. Sabaku no Kankuro.

Lee sonrió de forma especialmente hermosa.

-Tienes razón, Kankuro-kun, soy muy malo con los números- otro sonrojo surcó sus mejillas al decir esto último.

Kankuro le observó maravillado.

Quedaron en un pequeño y cómodo silencio, parados en medio de la acera y sin ningunas intenciones de moverse. Simplemente... se estaba tan bien así. Se estaba tan... cálido. De hecho no hubo necesidad de pronunciar más palabras, ellos sólo decidieron continuar en silencio, tal vez comunicándose a un nivel superior, tal vez en forma de pensamientos, de energías, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper el hechizo, la magia del momento, el casi romanticismo de la situación.

Finalmente llegaron a una intersección. Kankuro observó con una mezcla de odio y horror la calle que se dividía.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?- preguntó con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente dentro de su pecho.

_"Que tome la misma dirección que yo... que tome la misma dirección que yo... Izquierda, Lee, di: izquierda"_

-Hacia la derecha- respondió Lee arrojando por el suelo los deseos de Kankuro.

-Oh...- fue toda la reacción del otro chico, y a pesar del corto monosílabo la decepción en su voz era evidente. Pero claro, no lo dejaría escapar, es decir, no dejaría ir a Lee con tanta facilidad- ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?- ofreció con la ligera esperanza de poder estar a su lado una vez más.

Lee reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar la pregunta de Kankuro y, por el nerviosismo de su sonrisa, el otro pudo adivinar de antemano que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

-No creo que sea necesario, Kankuro-kun- dijo Lee tratando de ocultar el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había algo allí, Kankuro estaba seguro de ello, un secreto o tal vez alguna inseguridad. Pero quería saber, quería estar con él.

-Vamos, aún llueve- insistió-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Mi casa está muy cerca, no va a haber problema- Lee sonrió mostrando una de esas enormes muecas de felicidad que Kankuro poco a poco había comenzado a adorar-. Muchas gracias por todo, Kankuro-kun. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- dijo esto último mientras se perdía por su calle.

Kankuro le vio partir, sintiendo no sólo un vacío dentro de su pecho sino también una emoción indescriptible que no había sentido nunca antes. Era... el _anhelo_. Se mantuvo contemplando el punto por donde Lee había marchado, las gruesas gotas de lluvia convirtiéndose en un manto que difuminaba toda su realidad. Pero finalmente no estaba tan mal. Porque le había visto de nuevo, luego de tantos años, y tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo al día siguiente, constatando que aquello no se trataba de uno más de sus sueños sino una realidad que agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

_"Mañana, y mañana, y mañana..."_

Sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa.

La emoción era grande e incontenible, se extendía por todo su ser como si de pronto todo aquel bienestar fuese a fundirse con sus células. Tan exquisito aquel recuerdo, y ahora podía compararlo con el presente. Lee no había cambiado tanto, de hecho seguía siendo igual de hermoso que cuando tenía aquellos lejanos trece años. Ahora más que nunca él estaba consciente de toda aquella fuerza. Fuerza de espíritu, de palabras...

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa.

Hogar, dulce hogar...

Entró al departamento. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, lo que equivalía a decir que Temari estaba preparando la cena. Se guió de forma silenciosa por la pequeña sala de estar, colocando la húmeda sombrilla a un lado, tierno objeto que había sido el causante de unirlo a Lee esa tarde, maravilloso objeto que había hecho realidad uno de sus tantos sueños. _Tocarle... Sentirle... Hablarle..._

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Temari saliendo de la cocina, luciendo un delantal blanco que Kankuro reconoció de inmediato.

Cena especial...

-Muy bien- contestó él mostrando una sonrisa demasiado grande como para ocultar el obvio estado de su espíritu.

-¿Sucedió algo para que estés tan feliz?- preguntó la chica tocando descuidadamente una de sus cuatro coletas, peinado tan particular pero que lucía a la perfección en sus delicadas facciones, deteniendo la cascada de cabello rubio que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

-Así es- respondió Kankuro dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Ella estuvo tentada a preguntar respecto a aquello, pero simplemente le vio subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Le conocía a la perfección y no quería entrometerse en sus asuntos. Sonrió de forma cómplice, casi enternecedora, al pensar en la felicidad de su hermano menor. ¡Si ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en él esa sonrisa...! Qué no daría por ver en su otro hermano una mueca la mitad de feliz que aquella, una sonrisa de verdad y no aquellas demostraciones de ironía o sarcasmo que el menor de los tres hermanos solía colocar en su rostro...

-Gaara...- susurró Temari dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina nuevamente.

A veces no quería pensar en ello, pero debía hacerlo, y es que Gaara era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Las cosas no habían empezado bien en primer lugar, todo había estado al revés desde el comienzo. Kankuro había sido lo suficientemente fuerte o desinteresado como para no prestarle demasiada atención a aquellos sucesos del pasado. Pero con Gaara era diferente. Gaara era mucho más sensible a los cambios a su alrededor. Ella misma se encontraba a veces a punto de perder la cabeza, pero su lado racional le instaba a guardar la calma, no le esperaba nada bueno si se dejaba guiar por el camino de la locura que, aunque más fácil de sobrellevar, terminaría lastimando a sus hermanos.

Llevó la mirada a su muñeca y contempló el reloj que marcaba la hora de forma incansable.

-Sólo un poco más...- se dijo tratando de cortar las cebollas sin llevarse un buen tajo en el proceso.

A veces se preguntaba a dónde podría ir Gaara, qué hacía, por qué desaparecía, por qué no hablaba con nadie, se preguntaba si estaba realmente solo o se reuniría con otras personas... No, Gaara no era de estar con nadie, pero le conocía tan poco que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de esto. Y como de costumbre le tocaría esperar, ansiosa como siempre, a que la puerta se abriera y la callada figura de su hermano pequeño se presentara de forma silenciosa, guiándose entre muebles como si se tratara de un fantasma dentro de su propia casa. Probablemente no habría podido resguardarse de la lluvia y seguramente su pelirroja cabellera se encontraría goteando aquellas reminiscencias de lluvia, otorgándole a sus hebras un color parecido al de la sangre.

Color sangre...

-Demonios- murmuró la rubia al contemplar con fastidio el corte en su dedo.

Más le valía prestar atención o la cena nunca estaría lista del todo.

Sonrió de forma mordaz...

-Como si a alguno de ellos le importase...- y se fue en busca de una bandita para su herida.

Dentro de su habitación Kankuro se mantenía recostado sobre la cama, su rostro enfrentando con decisión al techo y su mente vagando de forma indefinida a los sucesos ocurridos ese día. Aún no terminaba de creer que Lee fuese aquel chico al que su mente y corazón habían rendido culto todo ese tiempo. Pero era el mismo...

-Es él...- repitió de forma incansable mientras la noche caía tenuemente.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando. Siempre era un suerte contar con la imaginación y proveerse esos pequeños instantes de placer al recordarle, al pensar sueños tan extraños y caóticos en su propia naturaleza, tan lejanos de convertirse en realidad, tan próximos a acabar con su consciencia, teniéndole a él como centro, a ese cuerpo y a ese rostro que ahora poseían un nombre. Tantos años desde la sombras de su subconsciente y ahora simplemente era 'Lee'.

Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Sueños y más sueños...

Ideas que surcaron el espacio y la materia de su pensamiento. Ahogarse en aquel mar salado y estar plenamente consciente de que el deseo es tan grande como la vista. Sus ojos habían guardado esa imagen y sabía que nunca la olvidaría.

* * *

** Fin de Capítulo 1: "Sueños".**


End file.
